Operatie terugkeer
Operatie terugkeer was de gecombineerde Starfleet en Klingon aanval op de Dominion en Cardassian strijdkrachten in de Bajor sector, gelanceerd halverwege 2374. Het doel van de aanval was de herovering van het ruimtestation Deep Space 9, dat in de openingsaanval van de oorlog, vijf maanden daarvoor, bezet was. Deze slag word beschouwd als één van de keerpunten in de Dominion oorlog. (DS9: "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels") Inleiding op de slag In de beginmaanden van de oorlog leed de Federatie nagenoeg alleen maar verliezen en had weinig mogelijkheden om de Jem'Hadar aanvallen te stoppen of om het Dominion-offensief te keren. De enkele tegenoffensieven die Starfleet lanceerde, zoals de aanval van de Zevende vloot, gingen gepaard met enorme verliezen. De Federatie en bondgenoten waren de oorlog aan het verliezen. De status van Deep Space 9 en het Bajoran wormgat bleef het enige positieve punt voor de geallieerden. De [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] plaatste vlak voor DS9's overname een automatisch zelf-replicerend mijnenveld. Het mijnenveld wist elke aanval van de Cardassians af te slaan, waardoor er geen verse Jem'Hadar troepen door het wormgat konden komen. Indien deze wel waren gekomen zou het verzet van de geallieerden snel gebroken zijn. Tevens hielp het dat de Starfleet officieren voordat ze vertrokken het station zwaar hadden gesaboteerd. Het station, nu onder de naam Terok Nor, bleef hierdoor maandenlang kwetsbaar terwijl de Cardassians reparaties uit moesten voeren. Terok Nor kon alleen nog als doorgeefluik voor goederen naar de Dominion troepen in de Bajor sector fungeren. In de vijfde maand van de gevechten kwamen de Federatie en Klingon vloot echter voor een crisis te staan. Op de overwinning bij Torros III na (DS9: "Call to Arms") werd er verder alleen nog maar verloren. Het moraal aan beide kanten was op een historisch dieptepunt, wat problemen opleverde voor de commandanten van de eenheden. Vooral het continu terugtrekken en de onproductieve gevechten zorgden ervoor dat zelfs de veteranen het moeilijk hadden. De Cardassians op Terok Nor zaten echter niet stil tijdens deze periode. Glinn Damar, adjudant van gul Dukat, probeerde uit alle macht het mijnenveld naar beneden te halen, zodat de Jem'Hadar eindelijk het Alfa kwadrant konden betreden. Volgens hem was het slechts een kwestie van tijd, voordat ze alle mijnen konden verwoesten. Het plan In het licht van de situatie stelde kapitein Benjamin Sisko, de commandant van Deep Space 9 voor de overname en daarna de adjudant van admiraal William Ross, een plan voor om met een offensief het ruimtestation terug te veroveren, het wormgat veilig te stellen en de Dominion te dwingen om troepen van andere Federatie thuiswerelden terug te trekken. In het plan dat voorgesteld werd aan Starfleet commando, stelde Sisko voor om een aanvalsvloot samen te stellen uit de Tweede vloot, de Vijfde vloot en de Negende vloot, versterkt met een grote groep Klingon oorlogsschepen. De vloot zou vertrekken vanaf sterrenbasis 375 en dan via de Bajor sector een aanval uitvoeren om Deep Space 9 op de Dominion terug te veroveren. Veel hoge officieren binnen zowel de Federatie als de Klingon strijdkrachten hadden ernstige bedenkingen tegen het plan. Het plan betekende dat een groot aantal schepen uit andere mogelijke strijdtonelen teruggetrokken moesten worden, waaronder de Vulcan en Aardse sectoren. Van de Dominion werd gedacht dat ze een flink aantal schepen op de aanval zouden afsturen, wat de druk op de overige strijdkrachten zou verlichten en de opmars van de Dominion in Federatie gebied zou vertragen. admiraal Coburn was echter tegen het plan; hij vreesde dat de Dominion misschien Deep Space 9 wel zou opofferen om een massale aanval op Aarde te kunnen uitvoeren. Met Sisko's strijdkrachten onder weg naar Bajor zouden eventuele versterkingen dan onmogelijk meer op tijd kunnen zijn. Sisko kon Starfleet commando er echter van overtuigen dat de Dominion geen nieuw offensief zou starten als hun bevoorradingsroute naar hun thuisbasis in het Gamma kwadrant (via het wormgat) bedreigd werd. De Klingon kanselier Gowron kon hij echter niet overtuigen en hij weigerde om oorlogsschepen aan de strijdkrachten toe te voegen. Als antwoord hierop vertrokken generaal Martok en commandant Worf naar Qo'noS voor een privé gesprek met Gowron, in de hoop hem alsnog te overtuigen. Gowron stemde uiteindelijk toch toe, maar de opgelopen vertraging bleek uiteindelijk een kritiek moment te zijn bij de uitkomst van de slag. Gehaaste lancering Vijf dagen voor de geplande start van het offensief, bereikte alarmerend nieuwe sterrenbasis 375: de Cardassians hadden eindelijk een manier ontwikkeld om het mijnenveld te verwoesten. Gebaseerd op informatie die door Kira Nerys, Jake Sisko en Quark, de verzetsstrijders op Deep Space 9, naar buiten werd gesmokkeld en daarna werd doorgestuurd via de handelaar Morn, ontdekten de geallieerden dat een geavanceerde antigraviton zender de mijnen stuk voor stuk zou uitschakelen. Dit proces zou binnen drie dagen zijn afgerond, wat betekende dat de Jem'Hadar versterkingen dan ongehinderd door het wormgat aangevoerd konden worden. Dit zou de totale nederlaag voor zowel de Federatie als het Klingon rijk betekenen. Helaas was de vloot slechts voor 60% samengesteld; de Negende vloot was nog niet gearriveerd en er was nog geen teken van steun van de Klingons. Starfleet zag geen andere mogelijkheid dat de aanwezige schepen een directe aanval op Deep Space 9 te laten uitvoeren in de hoop de Cardassian antigraviton zender te verwoesten en het mijnenveld in tact te laten. De Dominion inlichtingendienst zat echter ook niet stil en informeerde gul Dukat van de op handen zijnde aanval waarna hij Jem'Hadar en Cardassian oorlogsschepen de opdracht gaf om de schepen op te wachten. Toen de Starfleet strijdmacht bij het Bajor systeem aankwam, met ongeveer 600 schepen, werden ze opgewacht door 1254 schepen van de tegenpartij. Met zijn vloot in de minderheid en geen opmars in zicht, merkte Sisko op "Er is een oud gezegde, 'Het lot helpt de durvers.' We zullen het weten..." De slag De Dominion vloot, die met tweemaal zoveel schepen in de meerderheid waren, hadden de tijd in hun voordeel. Met het mijnenveld om het wormgat verwoest binnen acht uur, koos gul Dukat ervoor om zijn tijd af te wachten en stelde een blokkade in om de opmars van de Federatie te stuiten. Starfleet kwam nu voor de moeilijke opdracht te staan om het offensief te nemen en een directe aanval op Deep Space 9 te lanceren. In zijn zoektocht naar openingen in de vijandelijke linies gaf Benjamin Sisko, die de vloot commandeerde vanaf de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], zijn aanvals vechters de opdracht om aanvallen uit te voeren op de Cardassian schepen met gepulseerd faser vuur en daarna snel te vertrekken. Sisko hoopte dat de Cardassians de achtervolging in zouden zetten en daarmee een opening zouden creëeren waarvan Starfleet gebruik zou kunnen maken met de achtergehouden ''Galaxy''- en kruiser vleugels. Gul Dukat, die zijn vloot commandeerde vanaf Terok Nor, herkende bijna direct de strategie van Sisko. Hij gaf het bevel aan zijn commandanten om de huidige positie vast te houden, keek hij geduldig toe hoe zijn vloot acht uur lang positie hield. Na een drie uur durende impasse besloot hij echter om een spel te spelen met Sisko en doorbrak hij de patstelling. Hij gaf zes aanvals vechters eskaders te opdracht om de Federatie schepen te achtervolgen na aangevallen te zijn. Hij creëerde zo opzettelijk een opening in de linies, met een grote groep verwoesters achter de hand, in de hoop dat Sisko erin zou trappen en gebruik zou maken van de opening. Kapitein Sisko doorzag echter de valstrik, net zoals Dukat dat ook gedaan had. Aangezien de tijd echter drong, besloot Sisko het spel mee te spelen. Hij wees twee Galaxy vleugels aan om de strijd aan te gaan met de Galor's en gaf de rest van de vloot de opdracht om de volledige aanval te openen op het middelpunt van de Dominion en door de blokkade te breken. Sisko droeg "iedereen die er door komt, niet eerder te stoppen dan bij Deep Space 9." In het strijdgewoel raakte de coördinatie zoek nadat de Dominion de communicatie frequenties begon te storen, wat resulteerde in een "ieder voor zich" actie. Er bleven hooguit groepjes over, bestaande uit twee of drie schepen. Voor Starfleet begon het al snel op een nederlaag te lijken. Het was niet mogelijk om de aanval op specifieke doelen te richten in de vijandelijke vloot. De superieure vuurkracht van de Dominion richtten grote verliezen aan onder de snellere maar minder krachtigere Starfleet schepen. Veel van de oudere ''Excelsior'' en ''Miranda''-klasse sterrenschepen gingen verloren in deze fase van de slag. Na bijna twee uur van gevechten was het uitzicht bijna hopeloos. Het vlaggenschip Defiant was bijna op zijn eind, toen een grote strijdkracht van Klingon oorlogsschepen zich veronthulde en de aanval opende op de stuurboord flank van de Dominion. Generaal Martok en commandant Worf hadden kanselier Gowron ervan kunnen overtuigen om de aanval te steunen. De extra vuurkracht van de ''Vor'cha''-klasse aanval kruisers en roofvogels deed de balans in het voordeel van de geallieerden uitslaan. De Defiant kon via een opening in de Dominion linies langs een formatie Jem'Hadar kruisers sluipen en ontsnapte aan het slagveld om koers te zetten naar Deep Space 9. Vreemd genoeg koos gul Dukat ervoor om de achtervolging niet in te zetten. Hij vertrouwde op de defensie van Deep Space 9 om de Defiant te verwoesten als het schip daar aankwam. Ondertussen begonnen de Dominion linies ineen te storten door de aanvallen van de Klingon strijdkrachten. Dukat ging ervanuit dat het mijnenveld verwoest zou worden en rekende op de komst van enkele duizende Jem'Hadar oorlogsschepen. Slechts enkele secondes voordat de Defiant aankwam werd de laatste mijn uitgeschakeld waardoor de Dominion ongestraft binnen kon komen. Kapitein Sisko zag geen andere mogelijkheid meer dan het wormgat binnen te gaan in een laatste, hopeloze, poging de aankomende vijandelijke strijdkrachten tegen te houden. Deze poging kreeg echter een miraculeuze wending: De Bajoran Profeten, de bewoners van het wormgat, spraken tegen kapitein Sisko, hun afgezant. Zij wilden niet dat Sisko zijn leven zou opofferen. Sisko beargumenteerde dat de naderende Dominion vloot een bedreiging voor Bajor vormde, waarvan de bevolking hun als goden zag, kon hij de wezens ervan overtuigen om tussenbeide te komen. Enige momenten later, toen de Defiant en de Dominion vloot zich opmaakten om het vuur op elkaar te openen, "verdwenen" de Dominion schepen simpelweg. Toen de Defiant het wormgat verliet stonden de Dominion leiders perplex. Hun buitenposten in het Gamma kwadrant bevestigden dat de vloot het wormgat binnen was gegaan, maar er was aan de andere kant geen teken van hen. Voor de Dominion en de Cardassians leek het alsof één Starfleet schip hun gehele vloot had verwoest. Het slechte nieuws werd nog slechter toen, op het strijdtoneel, een groep van 200 geallieerde schepen door de Dominion linies heen brak en koers zette naar Deep Space 9. Op het station zelf had het verzet ook niet stilgezeten. Alhoewel ze de uitschakeling van het mijnenveld niet hadden kunnen voorkomen, hadden Kira en Rom wel het energie netwerk kunnen saboteren, waardoor de defensie van het station geheel plat lag. Verrast door de snelle veranderingen gaf de vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar de opdracht om het station te evacueren en zich terug te trekken in Cardassian gebied. Dukat, die al tekenen van grootheidswaanzin begon te vertonen als gevolg van de op handen zijnde overwinning, maar een klap kreeg door de "onmogelijke" nederlaag, kreeg nog een klap te verwerken. Zijn half-Bajoran dochter, Tora Ziyal, bekende dat ze het Bajoran verzet had geholpen met de sabotage van het station, waarna ze door Damar als verrader werd neergeschoten. Dukat bleef, met zijn stervende dochter, geruïneerd achter op het station. Nadat ze het station verloren hadden trokken de Dominion strijdkrachten zich volledig terug in Cardassian gebied, waarmee de slag snel eindigde. Deep Space 9 verzet De anti-Dominion Deep Space 9 verzetscel was een kort bestaande groep. Majoor Kira zette de cel op toen ze vond dat ze in opstand moest komen tegen de Dominion bezetting van het station, in het bijzonder nadat vedek Yassim zelfmoord pleegde als protest hiertegen. (DS9: "Rocks and Shoals") De eerste verzetsdaad was het bemachtigen van een geheime memo van Damar die voorstelde dat de Dominion de laatste voorraden ketracel-wit moest vergiftigen als er geen nieuwe voorraden meer kwamen. De memo werd door Rom gestolen en voor de barakken van de Jem'Hadar opgehangen. Hun volgende verzetsdaad was de sabotage van de deflector array door Rom, die gebruikt zou worden om het mijnenveld uit te schakelen. (DS9: "Behind the Lines") Rom werd echter gepakt en ter dood veroordeeld. Na dit voorval arresteerde Damar de gehele groep, behalve Quark, en sloot ze op in de cel. Uiteindelijk werden ze door Quark en Tora Ziyal bevrijd. Vlak na hun bevrijding raakten Kira en Rom verwikkeld in een vuurgevecht. Toen ze door de Jem'Hadar klem waren gezet werden ze door Odo en de Bajoran beveiliging ontzet. Rom kon uiteindelijk de defensie van het station uitschakelen. Dit zorgde ervoor dat het station terug veroverd kon worden zonder dat er een schip bij verloren ging. De verzetscel werd opgeheven toen de Federatie het station weer overnam. Leden van de verzetsgroep waren: majoor Kira, Tora Ziyal, Odo, Jake Sisko, Rom, Leeta en, in zekere zin, Quark. De nasleep Alhoewel de slag een duidelijke tactische en strategische overwinning was voor de Federatie op de lange termijn had het, behalve het voorkomen van Jem'Hadar versterkingen, weinig invloed op het offensief van de Dominion. Deep Space 9 had slechts een kleine rol gespeeld in de oorlog tot nu toe. Alhoewel het een cruciaal doel bleef, was het behouden van het station niet genoeg voor de uiteindelijke overwinning. Slechts enkele weken na het verlies van Deep Space 9 keerde de Dominion terug met een nieuw offensief en viel meer Federatie planeten aan langs de frontlinies, waaronder Coridan en Betazed. (DS9: "One Little Ship", "In the Pale Moonlight") Voor zijn leidersrol in de aanval kreeg Benjamin Sisko de Christopher Pike medaille van moed opgespeld. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") Betekenis Het belang van Operatie terugkeer in de oorlog moet niet worden onderschat. Indien de Dominion een bevoorradingslijn via het Bajoran wormgat had kunnen opzetten, dan hadden ze een solide basis in het Alfa kwadrant gehad, waarvandaan ze enorme aantallen Jem'Hadar aanvalsschepen hadden kunnen sturen. Het Bajoran wormgat bleef voor de rest van de oorlog gesloten. Bovendien gaf de slag een enorme zet omhoog in het moreel van de geallieerden, waarin duidelijk getoond werd dat de Federatie en Klingon strijdkrachten in staat waren een belangrijke overwinning te behalen. Het sterkte de gevoelens in het behalen van de totale overwinning in plaats van een vredesverdrag. Gerelateerde onderwerpen * Slag om Betazed * [[USS Centaur|USS Centaur]], [[USS Cortéz|USS Cortéz]], [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], [[USS Fredrickson|USS Fredrickson]], [[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]], [[USS Leeds|USS Leeds]], [[USS Magellan|USS Magellan]], [[USS Majestic|USS Majestic]], [[USS Sarek|USS Sarek]], [[USS Sitak|USS Sitak]], [[USS Venture|USS Venture]], [[USS Trinculo|USS Trinculo]], [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]], Categorie:Oorlogen en conflicten Categorie:Missies en expedities cs:Operace návrat de:Operation Rückkehr en:Operation Return ja:DS9奪還作戦